Adventures of a Solaceon Ranch Hand
by lilbarn
Summary: This is the story of Maxwell Stone a young farmer whose dream is to travel the world with his best friend Rebecca but he must encounter many hardships to begin.


Characters:

Maxwell Stone

Francis Stone (Father)

Melissa Stone (Mother)

Rebecca Williams (Maxes best friend)

'' indicate a thought like Max went to go lie on his bed and started to wonder 'Man I wish dad didn't embarrass me in front of Rebecca today'

Adventures of a Solaceon Ranch Hand

This story here starts in the little farming town of Solaceon with a thirteen year-old boy named Maxwell (Max) Stone. Max is five feet and 10 inches tall and has a heavy build. Max's parents were Francis and Melissa Stone and they both were raised as ranch hands, but that's another story for another day. Max lived on a fifty acre property which was all mostly used for farming. Max and his family work on their farm milking Miltank and raising Tauros. Max was a good down to earth spirited boy who was an only child but lived as though he should have another brother or sister. Max had very few friends, but one he liked the most was Rebecca Williams who was the same age as he was but she more loved the idea of becoming a Pokémon trainer instead of a ranch hand. You could say he even kind of liked her, but he was always too shy to admit his feelings for her.

KNOCK-KNOCK "Max are you awake in there", came a sound outside Maxes bedroom door

"mmmmmmmm" Max uttered into his pillow "I'm awake now mom".

"Well good, because do you know what time it is honey".

"No. Why what time is it?" wondered Max with his head still in his pillow

"It's 12-o-clock sweetie."

"WHAT!" shouted Max sitting up in his bed now "Why didn't you wake me up earlier? Dad said that I was supposed to help him today."

"I talked to your father and asked him to let you sleep in from last night when you helped him round up those Tauros." Melissa told Max "I figured he had worked you hard enough and you had earned a break."

"Thanks mom, but you know I could just have helped him."

"You could have but you're still just a child and I think it's okay if you take a day off. I am also your mother and my word is law so tough luck." She said with a commanding tone

"Alright, I get it. Thanks mom I appreciate it."

"Your welcome dear. Did you want me to make you anything sense you're up?"

"Um… well could you put some bread in the toaster and I will be done in a second." he asked her

"Yeah I will do that, but hurry up I don't want you to forget about it and complain because it's cold." Melissa told him as she walked away from Maxes door and headed down the stairs to get that started

Max now finally getting out of bed went to his window and looked out to see what a beautiful day it was turning out to be. Max then noticed his father heading out of the barn and walking towards the house. Max quick put on a clean pair of clothes and made his bed before finally heading downstairs to get some breakfast and greet his dad.

Max then preceded to head cheerfully downstairs and then into the kitchen to get breakfast. Max sat down at the table and that's when his dad walked in.

"Morning dad" said Max

"Morning son. I see that you slept well looking at your major bed head."

"Yeah you can say that I slept like a Snorlax." Max said chuckling

"Well that's a good thing to hear son and you know what that means don't you." sneered Francis

"Ah crap I think I do", uttered Max putting his head down on the table

"That's right you get to help me with the rest of the chores today"

"Now Francis", Melissa stared at Francis with an angry look approaching on her face " Max just got done resting from working with you last night and hasn't even eaten breakfast yet and now you're asking him to help you again",

"Now dear its nothing really major I just need his help with branding some Tauros is all."

"Its ok mom I can help dad its no big deal." Max jumped in the conversation "But first I am eating".

"Well if you think you are ready to do this Max then I won't stop you, but you have to eat first" Melissa told Max

"Alright it's settled then Max" Francis said getting up from the table "Since you are eating I will go get the brand warm and gather up the Tauros and l will see you outside".

"Ok see you in a bit dad" as Max ate his toast covered in pinap berry jam

As Max was putting on his work boots Melissa came to talk to him quick "Max don't try and over do yourself ok".

"I won't mom" Max told her as he ran into the door not paying attention

"MAX! are you ok?" Melissa asked him extremely concerned

"Y-Y-Yeah I'm fine" now opening and stepping cautiously out the door

Max headed out the door holding the spot on his head which he had smashed into the door with while walking out to the Tauros pasture where he saw his dad holding a lit blow torch to a brand his family has used for many years and this brand was a winking Jigglypuff. Max walked over to his dad holding his head.

"Well hey son you made it. How come you're holding your head?" Francis asked questioningly

"Well I ran into the door on the way out here" Max said a little embarrassed, but then realizing the reason he was asked out here "So what was it you wanted help with dad."

"Oh right you have to hold down that three week old Tauros over there while I place this brand on it."

"Ok seems simple enough"

"Well let's just see if you got enough rest to hold that young bull down."

"Come on Max you have to at least hold'em kind of still" Francis exclaimed

"I'm trying, but he keeps wriggling around so much" Max struggles to say as he holds the young Tauros

"Well I'm not so sure you're even trying" said Francis as he prepared the brand to place on the Taurus's hind leg.

But just as Francis put the hot iron on the Tauros it let out a loud grunt and screamed "TAUROS!", and raised its leg back into Francis's crotch. At that time Max had realized that his father was screaming on the ground holding his groin in pain. Max then let the Tauros go and run free on the ranch. Max reached down and asked him if he was alright and the only thing he said before blacking out was:

"That's why we hold'em nice a tight" winced Francis just before passing out.

Max carried his dad back to the house and laid him on the couch and got him a large ice pack for his crotch area. Just as Max was returning from the freezer with the ice pack in hand when his mom Melissa came running down the stairs:

"I heard a loud scream is everything alright! Wait why is your father on the couch groaning in so much pain". Exclaimed Melissa as she walked over to check on Francis.

"Well" said Max, "I was helping dad brand a young Tauros and he was telling me to hold it down better so he could place the brand on it". "I still hadn't gotten a real good grip on it when dad placed the brand on the Tauros and it screamed and rose its hind leg into his crotch and he fell over in pain and that s when I brought him in and then you showed up," Max finished out of breath nervously.

Melissa told Max to go get more ice so she could check his groin and see the damage and that was when Rebecca burst in through the door shouting:

"HI EVERYBODY WHATS GOIN O…" her sentenced ended abruptly as she saw Mrs. Stone unzipping Mr. Stone's pants and then Melissa saw Rebecca and screamed:

"THIS IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE", as she stood with a beet red face trying to explain while Rebecca is saying: "I am so sorry I didn't mean to intrude on your private time", as Rebecca was about to leave Melissa went after her;

"WAIT" shouted Melissa, as Melissa was explaining to Rebecca the story with the Tauros and her husband's crotch. Just as Melissa was finishing explaining the story Max walked in with the rest of the ice and noticed Rebecca was standing in the room.

"OH, hi there Rebecca what are you doing here" said Max.

That's when Rebecca noticed Max and saw a way out of talking with his mom and said "OH hi yourself." "HEY Max why don't' we go up to your room and I will tell you my good news there."

"Ok" said Max with a bit of hesitation looking at his mom a bit and then at his father

"Go on sweetie I will look after your father while you go with your friend" said Melissa with a soft caring voice.

"Thanks mom, so we will just be in my room then ok" said Max to his mom as he and Rebecca went up the stairs.

"Ok honey" said Melissa with a bit of annoyance in her voice now.

Maxes room was decorated with stuffed Pokémon dolls and posters of the Pokémon League and other people that Max had idolized. He had an old computer on a little table top. As Rebecca got into his room with Max close behind had shut the door. Rebecca jumped onto his bed while playing with a Pikachu doll as Max sat down at the computer desk.

"So" Max said "What is it you wanted to discuss".

"Well, I came by to tell you that I have gotten my first Pokémon as of today".

"WHAT!" Max said with a lot of surprise and happiness in his voice "What Pokémon did you get" asked Max not holding back his anticipation any longer.

"Well I got a Shinx actually", holding out a poke ball showing Max.

" You're gonna have to tell me the whole story one of these days y'know." Max told her

"So when do you plan on going on your journey", he asked her.

"Actually… I was thinking of waiting for you to get your first Pokémon so we can travel together as partners", blushing a bit after realizing what she said.

Max just stood there frozen and at a loss of words. After what seemed to be forever, he managed to say "I-I-I would love that Rebecca". "But

After that issue was all settled Max and Rebecca came back down stairs to see that his father was now awake but still looked to be in pain.

"Feeling any better?" asked Max

"Yeah a little better." "Don't worry, stuff like this is bound to happen from time to time." "Thanks for carrying me to the house". As he noticed Rebecca standing by Max he couldn't help but to embarrass his son by saying "Well son is Rebecca your girlfriend yet?"

Max and Rebecca's faces both turned hotter than the flames on a Magmortar."

"DAD!"

"Oh Francis" said Melissa "There is no need to embarrass your son in front of his friend"

"Well then", said Rebecca all elusive "It's getting late and I should get going home." "My mom's probably wondering where I am." "Bye Max I will see you tomorrow".

"Ok" said Max with a love stricken look on his face" See you tomorrow then"

"I hope your crotch gets better Mr. Stone and that you continue to embarrass your son, but go easy on him in the future".

"I will try to dear and say hi to your folks for me will yeah" he said groaning and holding his crotch in pain.

"Bye Rebecca tell your folks I also said hi" said Melissa

"Ok, we'll see you guys" as Rebecca opened the door and left

Max and his family passed the rest of the night watching TV since Francis was pretty much out of commission. It was getting late when Melissa decided to get into the shower before the two men used up the hot water. When the shower could be heard from the living room, that's when Francis decided to break the silence.

"So son do you love her" said Francis with a serious tone

"I do dad but PLEASE don't tell her I can handle it myself ok" Max said pleading

"Alright, I'll leave it up to you then" he said with a reassuring voice.

"But you better get to bed early tonight son" said Francis

"Why?" asked Max

"Because with me being out of commission you are going to be taking over for a while"

"Really" groaned Max "Fine I guess I can do that"

"Thanks son" said Francis "Well I'm going to go to bed and you should do the same ok"

"Ok" said Max

Max then went to change into his Pikachu pajamas and brushed his teeth then told his parents good night and went to bed, but not without thinking about something first.

'I wish I could tell Rebecca that I love her but I always get nervous around her and freeze up. Man I do love her and I hope she loves me too. I should probably get to bed I've got a big day in head of me.'


End file.
